


Why Kirk Chose Him

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Whys... Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Male Lactation, Mirror Universe, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mirror universe.  It's rough sex.</p><p>Or...</p><p>These are some reasons why Kirk chose McCoy to carry his heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kirk Chose Him

"Say it McCoy!  Say it!"  

The other man, heavy and laden with his seed refuses to acquiescence.  It's a game of cat and mouse.

He knows McCoy will give in.  Bigger and stronger men and female have given into Kirk.  That is how he is where he is.

He runs his tongue over McCoy's swollen darkened nipples.  McCoy holds his tongue.  Kirk bites down.  He tastes the bitter sweet colostrum that McCoy is producing.  He sucks roughly and  greedily at the liquid, the mother's milk that his own mother had denied him all those years ago.

McCoy looks at him with those deep hazel eyes.  Kirk wonders if his heir will have McCoy's eyes.  He doesn't speak.  

This is why Kirk chose him.

He lets go of McCoy's nipple and works his way down to his cock.  He pushes up on his swollen belly.  He can't believe there is another month left.  The child kicks roughly back.  Kirk can already tell the child will be strong.  He's already broken two of McCoy's ribs and bruised the rest.

But McCoy is strong.  He's going to endure because Kirk has a plan.  He had dreams and visions of how McCoy is going to deliver.  Not in the sick bay drugged and tied down amidst doctors and nurses that wants McCoy's position, who are all ready to kill for advancement.

No, the child is going to be born on a battlefield of blood and victory and glory like Kirk himself was.  Kirk has already chosen the site.  They are on route now to the destination.  It’s a beautiful world with green trees, blue waters and castles that touch the sky. McCoy knows not to disappoint.  He endures the contractions well.  He's been taking the drugs, the Vulcan hormones.  The baby will grow for ten months.  He'll be big and strong.

The child kicks again.  McCoy's abdomen contorts.

"Say it!"

McCoy doesn't.

Kirk knows he won't.

His breath becomes more labored as Kirk runs his fingers over  the head.  He breathes a breath of cold air against it.  It pulsates.

He breathes again and again.

McCoy twitches.  The chains rattle against the bedpost.  

He's going to win soon.  Kirk knows it.  

He twists McCoy's nipples in his hands.  He's immediately rewarded with a gush of milk.  He runs it over his cock, lathering it up before plunging inside.  He grins when McCoy arches forward as he pounds in.  He's so wet, so tight.  It's like a vice grip, and Kirk loves it.

At that moment, the door to the ready room slides open.  Kirk is about to curse out at the intruder.  They know not to disturb him.

Both Kirk and McCoy lookup.  

It's his first officer, Spock.  He sees the sight and twitches.  Vulcans don't understand.  That is why he and Spock didn't last long. That is why he moved on to McCoy.  He's still disappointed sometimes it didn't work out.  A quarter Vulcan heir.

"Captain."  

Kirk waves his hand forward.  He rolls his hips because he can.

Spock steps forward, holding a PADD.  "The empire has requested that we divert to these coordinates for a temporary side mission."  Kirk notes how Spock does not use the words 'orders'.  He's particularly pleased by that.  He thrusts forward.  He smiles when McCoy arches his back.  His belly is so big and round.  

Spock hands him the PADD.  He's not particularly interested.  He thinks the empire is going soft.  They normally let him decide his own conquests.  

Kirk scans the PADD.  He can hear McCoy's deep, labored breaths as he also looks down.  He vaguely wonders how McCoy managed to sit up.  Anyone else he would have thrown into the agony booth, but not McCoy.

He reads through the mission details.  It impresses Kirk.  He didn’t think the empire still had it in them.  One of the last Klingon Bases in the universe, and the empire is letting him do the honors.  He looks down at McCoy’s swollen belly.  He's been contracting all day.  He wonders vaguely if Spock has lied.  Maybe it’s time for a new first officer.

"Looks impressive."  McCoy drawls out.

Kirk looks at him.  He doesn't ask.  

"Only one extra week, more glory, more blood."  

Kirk looks at him further.  He rolls his hips again.

"What is another week?"

Kirk grins.  

This is why he chose McCoy.

"Tell the empire we'll take it."

Spock doesn't argue.  He looks at McCoy momentarily.  Kirk wonders if he regrets his decision.  "Yes sir."

"Bring me another dose of that concoction," McCoy calls out before Spock disappears.  

The door slides shut, and Kirk directs his attention back to McCoy.  "Now, where were we?"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

They reach the outpost faster than expected.  Kirk thinks maybe he should promote Scotty.  He doesn’t because McCoy is still pregnant.  Spock’s drugs are still working.

They board the Klingon outpost at night. It’s almost pathetic how easily he wins.  He orders for McCoy’s presence in the command center.  He presents McCoy with the Klingon General’s head, before fucking McCoy to tomorrow.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

McCoy makes it to ten months and Kirk’s chosen destination.  Kirk takes his best with him for the kill.  This time McCoy comes too.  

The child is crowning when McCoy runs the sword through the king.  Kirk has never been more proud.  The queen surrenders moments later with her five offspring.  Kirk knows not to take any prisoners.  He gives them to his officers before going to McCoy.  He's holding the king's head in one hand and his sword with the other.    

This is why he chose McCoy.  

He gives the head to Kirk.  Kirk accepts it.  He wipes his hand over McCoy's cheeks.  He nods, and McCoy sighs.  He drops the sword onto the bloody ground and tugs down his pants.  He only needs to push twice before a slimy, screaming baby boy lands in Kirk's waiting hands.  

He has Kirk's blue eyes, McCoy's dark black hair, and most of all he's perfect.

 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuses for this one.
> 
> Maybe someday I'll write a proper mirror universe story.


End file.
